


daegu

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer!Minho, Smut, Sub!Chan, chris is a bottom and has a hyung kink, dom!Minho, low key have a crush on each other but u didnt hear that from me, lowkey kinky, magazine editor!chris, probs set up, smut smut smut, theyre in a hotel and theres only one bed wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chris and minho are the only two available for this business trip, and maybe the company messed things up on purpose.





	daegu

**Author's Note:**

> pretty self-indulgent  
> prolly a lot of mistakes but hey  
> enjoy

 

Chris and Minho were just work colleagues at a somewhat well-known magazine company. Chris was the editor, Minho was the photographer. They worked in the same office room, their booths opposite. Chris’ booth was next to the coffee machine, Minho’s was next to the water cooler. They didn’t talk much, but their eyes did. No one really knew if there was something between them, and no one bothered to ask. Neither of them were the most talkative. Chris worked their longer than Minho. He was Minho’s guide for a short while. But, it’s been at ;east a year since Minho started working with the, he’s sure he’s fine now.

 

Chris wanted to visit a suburban area in Daegu for an article, and Minho was the only photographer free to go that weekend. It almost felt set up. Hyunjin had to visit his grandma and Seungmin had a wedding to go to.   
So the two of them went. The company booked their hotel room for them in a subpar inn. It was in a quiet area, not many people around.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, the name was under Bang Chan, who spent at least ten minutes trying to find his ID in his black hole of a bag. This already set Minho into a bad mood. He had never been good with travelling, and this unnecessary inconvenience was only distancing him from his well-deserved rest, as it was already getting to 23:00.

They walked into the hotel room together to see only one bed. Any normal person would go back to the receptionist and let them know there was a mistake, and ask them for a room change.Instead, Chris stood there unamused, as Minho ran passed him to jump on to the double bed in front of them.   
“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Minho asked him as he curled up the the back corner of the bed, “You don’t want to share a bed with me?” He had clearly perked up, despite his frustration earlier.    
Chris was too tired to be angry, and if he had to he’d be fine with crashing on the floor, “Whatever, just give me a pillow and the fleece blanket, I’ll sleep on the floor.”   
The smug expression on Minho’s face immediately changed as Chris said that. He sat up on the edge he’s at, “You’re kidding right? It’s freezing, you’ll get sick.”   
Chris rolled his eyes, “I don’t care, I just want to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, so get yourself ready for bed and let’s sleep.”   
“Chris, really? You won’t feel good sleeping on the floor,” Minho stands, propping his suitcase onto the bed to open it up, “Besides, wouldn’t you love it for me to keep you warm?”   
Minho wasn’t a stranger to Chris’ glances at work. Sure, they’re work colleagues who aren’t exactly the most friendly with each other, but Minho really does live to please. They work together more than Chris would like to admit.   
Chris will just send Minho the  details of what’s needed, and Minho will get it done and send it back to him. Chris will do his part of the work and the article will be published. But, there was something alluring about Chris, Minho thought. Minho never looked into it too much, he’s not one for relationships, but Chris really was a hottie in his mind, and in a suit? Oh heavens, is it a blessing to see everyday. As he said, he lives to please. He’ll always looks his best knowing Chris will take a sneaky look at him. It feels good.   
Chris won’t lie, the idea of having a man like Minho in a bed with him was endearing. Minho had a gorgeous thin frame, a waistline to die for, and an ass and thighs that you really couldn’t miss. He was a whole gorgeous sight. Sharing a bed with someone like Minho almost made his stomach curl in anxiety. Almost.

 

Minho, then and there, began to take off his clothes, and stood in his boxers, rummaging through his suitcase. Chris couldn’t help but let his eyes wander up and down the thin, lean figure Minho had.   
“Like what you see, huh?” Minho winked at Chris, picking up on the secret looks.   
Chris almost choked on his spit and tried to hold back the flush in his cheeks, “N-no… But are you really going to sleep in that? You’ll get cold.”   
Minho shook his head, “No, I’m going to wear a hoodie too.”   
“God, at least put your junk away,” Chris murmured quietly into his suitcase.   
“Since you said that, I won’t. Are you sleeping with me or not?” Minho said abruptly, wiggling on the old university hoodie.   
“You really had to put it like that too…” Chris coughed, taking off his shirt.   
This time it was Minho’s turn to let his eyes dance around the body of his colleagues, but he wasn’t too shy about it, “We can do that too if you want. You must work out, huh?” He doesn’t take his eyes away from him.   
Chris turned away from him a little flustered, “God, you’re really something else… And, yeah, I do.”   
“Hot,” Minho laughed as he got himself under the covers. He pulled the duvet up to his waist and sat up so his back leant on to the headboard, “I’m waiting.”   
Chris turned back Minho’s direction, still only wearing his jeans, “You’re really okay with me sleeping with you?”   
“Why wouldn’t I be? I trust you, and it’s only for two nights,” Minho said, pulling his knees to his chest, “Think of it as a bonding session.”   
Chris cringed at the last sentence, “You know what, I’m gonna take a shower. You don’t have to wait up for me.”   
“I will anyway.”

 

Chris opened the door and a cloud of steam whooshed past him. The sudden warmth caught Minho’s attention, making him look up from his phone to see Chris standing at the door frame, a towel around his neck and on his sweatpants loosely hanging at his hips. Minho didn’t utter a word, he just watched Chris as he moved the towel from his neck up to his hair and rubbed it vigorously. Beads of the shower water dripped from the tips of his damp silver hair onto his face and shoulders. Minho traced the journey of the droplets with his eyes down Chris’ torso, but he doesn’t notice until his drops the towel down onto the chair next to him.   
“Hey! Keep your eyes to yourself,” Chris told Minho, walking around the the other side of the bed.   
Minho unconfidently looked away, putting his phone onto the table next to him, “Am I making you uncomfortable?”   
Chris was hesitant. He wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. He just felt… weird. Weird that someone like Minho would look at him with a certain feeling in his eyes. He could feel it from where he stood. He kind of liked it. The tables had turned. It was always Chris who watched Minho like that, with that feeling lingering in his eyes. That feeling. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it made his stomach flip and twitch; it made his cheeks feel warm.   
“No…” Chris finally responded, landing himself onto the bed next to Minho, “No, I don’t mind. I’m just not used to people looking at me this way.”   
“What way…?” Minho drawled, turning to face Chris. He was so close, Chris could feel his hot breath tickling his neck.   
“I don’t know.”   
“You look at me too,” Minho dropped the act and turned back to face forward, “You think I don’t notice?”   
Chris’s face heated up quickly once again, he didn’t know it was so obvious.   
“But really, I enjoy it. You think I’m hot, don’t you?”   
Chris was too tired to bother, “Yeah. Try finding someone that doesn’t.”   
“I don’t like that tone.” Minho grunted, “But that was ridiculously easy to get out of you.”   
“What’s the point of lying. I’m lying in bed next to you with your dick basically out and I’m here without a shirt. What kind of situation is this…”   
“A good one,” Minho said, turning back at Chris again, “So, you think I’m hot. I like that. What if I told you it was all for you?”   
Chris scoffed, his throat laced with bitter laughter, “Oh, come down now. You sleep with anyone you like. No way you wake up every morning dressing to please me.”   
Minho let out a similar bitter laugh, “Believe it, baby boy~. I love seeing the lust in your eyes when you see me. Whilst it’s true I’ll fuck around with whoever, it’s you that I really want.”   
Baby boy. That his Chris right in the stomach. He felt his whole body bubble with heat. Lust. Was that what it was? “How do I trust you?”   
“I can show you~” Minho mused, moving closer. There was a short pause. “But we should sleep,” Minho tapped Chris on the nose and turned away.

What the hell was that? Chris felt the heat in his body sizzle down. Did he mean… he was going to fuck him? Chris wasn’t sure if he was let down or not.

 

Chris passed out quickly, sleeping soundly next to Minho who can’t seem to get himself to fall asleep. He looked at Chris, how peaceful he looked caught up in his own world. He can’t help but think it seems a little weird. If Chris were to wake up to see Minho staring down at him, he wouldn’t be too happy. Minho sighed, looking back up to the ceiling. He was feeling so tired earlier, what happened? He closed his eyes, but it felt so unnatural.   
The night was so silent, that was something Minho liked. He could only hear the sound of the air moving in and out of his lungs. That is, until soft sounds came from Chris’s side of the bed.   
Minho’s eyes snapped open. Was that… a moan? He turned towards Chris to see him with his mouth slightly ajar. Chris hips moved ever so slightly, but Minho noticed. The soft sounds turned into louder moans and slurred words. What on earth was he dreaming about? That was when Minho’s name was murmured softly through Chris’s lips, followed by a quiet but almost desperate “Hyung…”. Minho froze. Chris…. has a hyung kink?   
“Bang Chan,” Minho shook him, feeling the hotness of Chris’s skin, a little moist from sweat. That was enough for Chris to be shaken awake. He looked up at Minho with clouded eyes and pinked cheeks.   
“Y-yeah?” Chris quietly mumbled.   
“You were dreaming of me, huh?” Minho traced his finger down Chris’s arm, ever so softly, making him tickle, “You want me that bad?”   
Chris gulped hard, what had he done now? “I… What makes you think that?” Chris said in a slightly obnoxious tone. Minho didn’t like that tone.   
He pressed harder into Chris’s skin, making him squeal a little, “You don’t think I heard those little moans of yours? I heard you say it~ Oh, Minho hyung.” Minho smiled softly but bitterly, squinting his eyes at the older boy.   
Chris had realised he’s exposed his  _ thing _ . Nobody knew about that, not even his best friend who he had the strangest conversations with, but Minho knew. What could be worse than Minho knowing?   
“You really are a little boy, aren’t you?” Minho hummed, sliding closer to Chris who lay frozen. Minho could feel the tip of Chris’s hardness grazing the front of his thigh.   
“Wow~ we really are excited, aren’t we?” Minho let his hand wander down to give the member a small stroke, making Chris shiver, “Do you want me?”   
Chris didn’t respond. Of course he did. He really, really did.   
“I won’t do anything to you if you don’t want me to,” There was a shift in Minho’s tone. It sounded almost… concerned.   
Chris moved his hips forward just a little, his hand reaching for Minho’s thigh, “I want you, I really want you.” The way he said it almost sounded like a cry, making Minho chuckle.   
“Oh really? I think your friend down there gave it away,” Minho clenched the base of Chris’s cock mercilessly, watching the pain in his eyes.   
“A-ah, wait,” Chris tensed, and for a second Minho worried for him.   
“We need a safeword, right?” Minho stopped, “Uh…”   
“I… I want you to ruin me,” Chris choked on his whimpers, looking up at Minho with wide eyes, “Please, hyung.”   
Minho didn’t know being called “Hyung” could make him feel so turned on, but by the right guy… He grasped Chris’s cock with more force and looked him straight in the eye, “So take it off and show hyung how beautiful you are.”   
Chris nodded and quickly shuffled out of his grey sweatpants and boxers, sliding them off the the corner of the bed. Minho pulls back the covers to reveal Chris laying on his side, his pale body exposed. He traced the outlines of the muscles Chris has on his thighs, his finger gently moving across his skin. Chris twitched slightly, desperate.

  
“Hyung…” Chris mumbled.   
Minho looked up from Chris’ thighs and into his eyes, “Yeah?”   
“Please…” He looked down at his cock. Boy, was he desperate.   
Minho pulled off his hoodie in a flash and pushed Chris down to lay on his pack. He looped his legs around Chris’ hips.   
“Give hyung a kiss first,” Minho whispered, resting his hand on the crook of Chris’ neck.    
Chris nodded and bit his lip, sitting up to meet Minho’s lips. As soon as the pair connected, the pent up lust began to show. Minho grasped Chris hard and Chris moaned in between each kiss. Minho let his lips move from Chris’ lips down his jawline and down his neck, leaving small purple spots. He moved down Chris’ muscular torso to his v-line. Chris pulled on Minho’s hair, asking for him to give him more. Minho sat up. Not yet.   
“Hyung…”   
“Not yet.”   
“Then… I want yours.” Chris murmured, embarrassed.   
Minho heard him, but maybe it was too unclear, “Hm? What was that?”   
“I want your dick…”   
“Hm?” It was cute, to see Chris so flustered over saying such little things.   
“I-in my mouth, I want you t-to…”   
“You want me to fuck your face like a dirty slut, is that right?” Minho asked in a half innocent tone. He already felt his length hardening under his boxers. He leant forward to Chris’ face, grabbing on to his hair. He swiped his thumb past Chris’ moist, pink, plump lips that he’d absolutely love to see wrapped around his cock. Minho watched as Chris’ eyes fluttered between his eyes and lips, almost confused.   
“Y-yes…” Chris hiccuped.   
“Hmm…” Minho hummed, pulling away, “But you were quite obnoxious to me earlier, weren’t you, Channie~. What makes you think a bad boy like you deserves what he wants?”   
The look of desperation overtook Chris’ face as he licked his lips, clenching the bed sheet below him, “I’ll be a good boy for hyung, I promise.”   
Minho grabbed the base of Chris’ dick once again. Oh, how pretty he looked when he winced and cringed, “You promise?”   
Chris’ eyes were scrunched close in pain. “Yes, hyung, p-please.”   
Minho squeezed harder for a second and let go completely, removing himself from over Chris’ hips, and pulling down his boxers to reveal his cock, waiting for Chris’ pretty little lips to be all over it.   
“What are you waiting for, baby boy~ Hyung’s cock is right here.” Minho told him in a soft tone, it almost sounded manipulative.   
Chris nodded, his cheeks flushed. He moved forward to where Minho lay and let his tongue lick the tip of Minho’s cock. Chris let his tongue swirl around for a while, Minho wriggling impatiently beneath him. He held the base of Minho’s length briefly as he took it whole down to the back of his throat. He started slowly, but Minho was still very much impatient, so he pulled on Chris’ hair to move him just a bit faster. Chris let out an abrupt moan as he felt the force on his head. Minho threw back his head, enjoying the sounds coming from the older boy. Chris started to bob his head faster, the taste of precum lacing his tongue. Minho let out a whine, bucking his hips at Chris. Chris choked on a cry in reaction to the sudden jerk from Minho, but kept going. Minho began to thrust at Chris’ face, sitting up a little to watch the boy take his length.   
“Baby boy~” Minho whined, pulling at Chris’ hair, “I’m gonna cum…”   
Chris looked up at Minho with his eyes, making eye contact and he bobbed his head up and down Minho’s cock.   
Minho threw back his head once more, feeling his cock twitch, and in a second, he cummed into Chris’ mouth.

 

Chris looked up at Minho, eyes wide, as he swallowed his load at once.   
“Hyung,” Chris signalled to his still hard cock.   
Minho smiled sweetly, pulling Chris in by the neck and kissing him softly. Chris grinded against him at a medium pace. Minho feeling his hardness underneath him was already making his length tingle.   
“Baby, you want me to make you cum?” Minho pulled away, whispering into Chris’ ear.   
Chris hummed in reply.   
Minho moved to the other side of the bed, patting his lip, “Come sit.””   
Chris nodded and did so, landing himself on Minho’s lap.   
Minho holds Chris’ hard member in his left hand with a tight grip, squeezing it hard as he moved it up and down the length in slow motion. The sensation made Chris shiver and cock his head back into Minho’s neck.   
“You like the way it feels, baby boy?” Minho murmured into Chris’ ear enticingly.   
“Faster…” Chris half-moaned.   
“Magic word?”   
“P-please, hyung, faster,” He whined, bucking his hips.   
Minho couldn’t help but give in to such a gorgeous plead. He bites and nibbles at Chris’ neck as he picks up the pace. He could feel the throbbing of Chris’ cock under his grip and he loved it.   
Beads of precum dripped at his tip, falling under Minho’s grip. Chris’ moans and whines got louder as he began to let Minho’s name slither through his lips.   
Minho pushed harder into the skin of Chris’ neck, “Minho what?”   
“Minho hyung,” Chris strained the words from the back of his throat, his hips kicking out into Minho’s hand.   
“Hyung, I think I might--”   
“No.” Minho cut him off sternly, “Not until I say so.”   
“But…”   
“No!” Minho squeezed the tip of Chris’ cock, making him cringe back into Minho.   
But it was too late. Chris’ load spilt all over his stomach and Minho’s hand. Chris looked up at Minho worriedly.   
Minho sighed, “Get on your knees, slut.”   
“Wh-”   
“Get. On. Your. Knees.”

  
Minho pushed Chris onto his hands and knees in front of him, picking up his cock, “You didn’t listen to me, huh?” He pushed the tip into Chris’ entrance, making him shake and scrunch his eyes close.   
Minho mercilessly thrusted in his whole length, making Chris cry out.   
“H-hyung…”   
“No. You didn’t listen to me.”   
“Ah~ P-please…” Chris cried, pushing his head into the mattress, “Hyung…”   
Minho paused for a moment, “Wait, is this your first time?”   
Chris nodded, his eyes glassy and red.   
“Shit,” Minho whispered, pulling out as fast as he could, “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked. Did I hurt you?”   
Chris shook his head, “I’m okay.”   
Minho let out a long sigh, “Jeez, come here. I’ll make you feel better.”   
Chris fell into Minho’s chest, the tears falling wet onto his soft, pinked cheeks.   
“Did you enjoy it, though?”   
Chris nodded, wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist, “I loved it. Thank you, hyungie.”   
Minho kissed him on the forehead.   
“Wait shit. We should clean up.” Minho picked up Chris from his chest, remembering the mess they made.   
Chris looked down at his cumstained stomach, “Yeah. Maybe.”


End file.
